Mimpi Buruk Taeyong
by JLuna Yoolie99
Summary: Taeyong hanya ingin bersantai sejenak dengan hobby baru rahasianya, tapi semua menjadi sulit saat kegilaan Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten dan member lainnya mulai tumbuh dan menjadi mimpi buruknya. Semua karena hal itu, si enam huruf menyebalkan. Bad Summary/Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten/NCT member/Slight JaeYong/DLDR/RNR/Humor Gagal/Gaje/Typo/Enjoy!


**Mimpi Buruk Taeyong  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **NCT milik SM Entertainment dan orang tua mereka  
**

 **Cuma pinjam nama dan delusi wajah kikiikii..**

 **Cast: Taeyong, Jaehyun, Yuta, Ten  
**

 **NCT 127+ NCT U member**

 **Warn :**

 **Little YAOI**

 **Friendship  
**

 **Humor Gagal**

 **Rated entahlah..**

 **Hope you like it ^^/**

 **Enjoy..**

*,*/

"Hi hihii..hihi.."

"Ohh.."

"Haha..hahhhaa"

"Duh duh bisa-bisanya.."

"Aduh perutku sakit.."

"Hahaaa..apaan sihh.."

Oke, kalau kalian kira ini suara percakapan atau ketawa ketiwi orang-orang yang sedang ngrumpi, tepatnya member NCT, kalian salah besar. Karena pada kenyataannya itu hanya suara dari satu sumber, yaitu Lee Taeyong. Itu loh si member NCT, yang sekarang jadi leader NCT 127, yang wujudnya mirip anime hidup, malah katanya mirip barbie cowok juga.

Yang jago masak, si cookie monster, tukang laundry di dorm, bahkan jadi babu juga di dorm. Yang suka ngomel kalau dongsaeng-dongsaengnya pada mabuk jorok. Berubah jadi emak-emak kalau piring dan gelas masih kotor. Penggila pengharum ruangan, nggak aneh kalau dijuluki taebrezze.

Terus, terus leader error yang selalu kalah kalau main games, tapi jadi _lucky boy_. Yang kalau aegyo –katanya sih benci aegyeo, katanya- tapi sekalinya aegyo, behhh bikin semua orang klepek-klepek. Member yang paling diperhatikan Knetizen, gerak dikit, nafas dikit aja, bakal jadi artikel. Si tsundere yang letoy, itu si kata-kata NCT Squade. Tapi gitu gitu dia multitalented abis. Dance oke, ngerapp..behh ace-nya SM, jago ngrayu juga, visual gak usah dijelasin, _cassanova international_ , shippable, tapi satu kekurangannya, suka kumat encoknya.

Jangan kalian kira dia jadi gila atau stress karena itu semua nee, maksudnya Knetz yang suka perhatian ke dia, tapi karena si Lee ini tengah asyik dengan smartphone-nya. Asyik apa sih, liat deh cekikikan lagi tuh.

.

"Kekekeekee..masa aku gitu si.." Taeyong masih cekikikan, kali ini sambil geleng-geleng keheranan.

Tiduran manis manja disofa ruang tengah dorm, memakai _hoodie_ ketek abu-abu, celana _jeans_ biru _dongker_ selutut, Taeyong masih asyik baca –entahlah apa itu- di _handphone_ nya.

"Hihihii..bener juga sihh.." Taeyong masih asyik.

"Hahahah.." tetap asyik.

"Woww..kekekee..boleh juga," Hoamm masih asyik terus tu, padahal ngantuk.

"Hahahaaaa..." Asyik banget

.

.

"Plis dehh hyung, jangan gila terus.." Itu bukan suara _author_ , tapi si magnae kurangajar, Haechan, yang kesasar ke dorm hyung-hyungnya main pokemon go.

"Apaan sih chan.." Taeyong terusik, apa-apaan si bocah ini, dateng tiba-tiba kok ngatain gila, dasar maknae evil.

PUGG

"Yakk apa-apaan sih chan.." Taeyong mengaduh, memegangi kepala tampannya, mengelus-elus sayang.

"Hehe mian hyung.." Haechan malah nyengir, "Habis kepala hyung ada pocket pokemon sih, nih nih lihat, banyak disini. " bela Haechan, tersenyum polos sok tak berdosa.

"Yahh enak saja, emangnya kepalaku ini taman kota, sudah sana hush hush main diluar, bahaya sekali main itu disini." Usir cantik Taeyong, menidurkan lagi tubuh kurusnya kesofa, lantas menyandarkan kepala bersurai hitam silvernya ke lengan sofa, tak menghiraukan si maknae jadi-jadian.

Haechan jadi heran, hyungnya ini ngapain sih, daritadi kata hyung-hyungnya yang lain dia ini asyik disini, nggak mau diganggu, cekikikan sendiri, kadang ngedumel sendiri, apa dia sedang kena pms?

"Hyung kenapa sih?, lagi pms?" Haechan nyeletuk polos.

Taeyong menoleh juga, mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, uhh mode imutt ternyata.

"Pms?,apa itu?" Tanyanya lugas.

"Itu lo, keluar darahnya dari celana." Haechan menjawab semangat.

"Lecet maksudnya?"

"Astaga..datang bulang hyungg.."Jawab Haechan emosi. Hyungnya ini keterlaluan ogebnya, umur berapa sih dia ini, begitu saja tidak tau.

PLAKK

"Yakk, sakit hyung...huhuu..hyung kok jadi bengis begini, mana hyungku yang dulu..." Haechan mendramatisir, mengelus-elus pahanya yang terasa pedas, kena pukulan remote AC, duhh duhh, padahal diakan kan ada pemotretan bareng member NCT Dream, nggak bisa pamer paha dong dia nanti, kalah sama Chenle deh.

"Habis, masa hyung manly gini dibilang PMS, hellooo..." Taeyong uring-uringan lagi. Tuh kan dia emang pms deh kayaknya.

"Yakali hyung,.ehh miann miann.." menghindar sebelum dipukul lagi."Hyung jangan galak-galak, nanti cepat tua." Timpalnya lagi.

"Yakk, kau bilang aku apa hahh..tua..awas kauuuu.." Taeyong mengejar Haechan.

"Hwaa.." dan haechan berlari keluar karena dikejar monster pokemon go, ehh maksudnya hyungnya yang sedang pms. Sensitif sekali kalau mendengar kata tua, hufftt, poor Haechan dan mulut cabenya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung jangan marah-marah begitu dong, kasian Haechan..." Jaehyun menegur Taeyong lembut. Mereka sekarang sedang duduk manis menikmati segarnya buah semangka ukuran raksasa, segarnya.

"...Haechan kan sedang sibuk-sibuknya debut lagi, padahal kita belum goodbye stage, masih sekolah juga, jangan begitu lagi nee." Jaehyun berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Menatap hyung nya yang hampir membelah semangka didepannya.

"Hemm.." jawab taeyong malas.

"Hyung kenapa berubah sihh." tegur Jaehyun.

"Ehh berubah bagaimana?" ucapan heran Jaehyun tadi mengehentikan kegiatan Taeyong. Meletakkan pisaunya dan menoleh menatap Jaehyun.

"Hyung jadi ketus, hyung kenapa, ada masalah, ayo cerita." Tanya Jaehyun lembut, sabar lebih tepatnya.

"Biasanya hyung tidak begini, hanya karena diejek Haechan jadi jutek, hyung paling sabar, hyung kenapa?"tanya Jaehyun lagi. Ia takut hyung kesayangannya, yang suka skinship dengannya ini jadi menjauhinya juga, seperti yang dikatakan member lainnya.

"Memang aku begitu ya?" Tanya Taeyong setengah heran, ia bingung juga ia kenapa memangnya,"aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa Jae,hahh.." Taeyong mendesahkan suaranya lelah. Memandang semangka didepannya yang masih utuh.

"Hanya sedang tidak mood saja, dan sibuk." Menjawab sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ughh Jaehyun jadi gemas melihatnya. Maka tangannya maju kedepan mencubit pipi hyungnya kurangajar.

"Uhh lucu sekali hyungku ini, kiyowo." Ucap Jaehyun dengan nada sok imut.

"Yak yak lepaskann..ishh.."cubitan itu terlepas, Taeyong memegangi pipinya yang langsung memerah, memandang Jaehyun galak, lantas mencubit lengannya pelan.

"Auww.."jerit Jaehyun sok teraniaya.

"Rasakan itu." Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian. Jaehyun yang sadar dari sandiwaranya menatap kepergian hyungnya heran.

"Ya mau kemana hyung..hyung..aku kan belum makan semangkanya." Meratapi nasibnya dan si semangka montok.

"Mari, kau kuhabiskan." Ujarnya riang kemudian.

Tinggalkan Jaehyun dan kegilaannya dengan si semangka montok.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Husst..pelan-pelan.."

"Yaa, aku tak mendengar apapun, diamlah.."

"Yak kau yakin dia didalam.."

"Memang dimana lagi.."

"Jangan mendorong, lubangnya sempit, mataku kan lebar.."

"Mana, sipit begitu.."

"Win teropongnya mana.."

"Memang kita punya.."

"Aishh.."

"Husssttt..kalian ini berisik.."

Oke jangan bingung, mereka ini si suara-suara lelembut ini, si bakamoto Yuta, Jung Jaehyun, si Winwin, Mark, Haechan, dan si Moon Taeil sedang asyik dengan lubang Taeyong, ehh maksudnya lubang kunci kamar leader mereka, Lee Taeyong, yang dari tadi pagi mengurung diri dikamar, enggan keluar hanya sekedar untuk membuka pintu dan menyapa mereka yang kelaparan, dan malah cekikikan didalam sana.

Oke, ini gila, gila. Bahkan Taeyong melupakan cucian yang sudah menggunung – yang sekarang sudah dikerjakan asisstent dorm-, mengabaikan anak-anak –ralat- hyung dan dongsaeng dongsaengnya yang kelaparan diluar sana, mengabaikan kamar dorm yang berantakan, aneh sekali bukan.

Ohh, mereka berdoa _mysophobia_ Taeyong kambuh lagi daripada hyung mereka jadi _freak_ begini, _seriously_ , mereka baru debut dan akan kehilangan salah satu member kesayangannya karena jatuh stress cekikikan begitu, ohh mari salahkan _Knetz_ mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau dengar hyung tertawa tadi, oh Tuhan aku bisa ikut gila," si Haechan membuka suara prihatin.

"Kita harus bagaimana, dobrak saja gimana?" usul si Takoyaki Yuta.

"Diamlah, kita tidak boleh gegabah, kau tau Taeyong hyung kalau marah bagaimana. Bisa-bisa rambut kita hancur semua besok," peringatan Jung Jaehyun membungkam mereka semua. Yang benar saja, bahkan Yuta mulai ketakutan sekarang, heoll..rambut cantiknya kan baru saja kembali, masak mau kembali ke bentuk soba lagi, bisa mati berdiri dia.

"Okee lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Winwin akhirnya buka suara, sok mengerti. Hyung kesayangannya harus disembuhkan. Didalam sana dia pasti sedang menderita, menahan deritanya tanpa member lain ketahui. Winwin yakin itu. Dia kan punya ikatan bathin yang kuat dengan Taeyong. Pliss deh win, hyungmu tertawa, bukan menangis. Oke, Winwin mengangguk mendengar peringatan author.

"Kalian ingat kemarin pahaku sampai merah begitu kan, sakit sekali." Haechan memasang wajah sendunya, memegang paha gembulnya. Paha yang malang.

Oke, Taeil, sebagai hyung tertua memutuskan, " Pakai kunci cadangan, mau tidak mau," putusnya. Yang lain memandang Taeil heran, sejak kapan dia jadi serius begini.

"Hyung benar, kajja sebelum terlambat," dan mereka sibuk mencari kunci cadangan yang sebenarnya ada disaku celana Taeyong, anju nice.

.

.

.

* * *

Karena misi gagal, mereka, Taeil, Yuta, Winwin, Jaehyun, Mark dan Haechan hanya duduk kelelahan di sofa dorm tengah. Menatap layar laptop yang tengah menayangkan NCT Life in Paju eps 3.

"Taeyong hyung, aku merindukanmu.." cicit Winwin tiba-tiba dengan logat Chinanya yang kentara.

"Kita bahkan baru enam jam tidak bertemu dengannya Winwin ahh, " timpal Yuta.

"Tapi biasanya kalau sedang santai begini Taeyong hyung akan datang, membawa camilan untuk kita semua, membuat susu dan es sirop," kenang Mark.

"Lalu dia sibuk kesana kemari dengan pelnya," sambung Jaehyun miris.

"Badannya sampai kurus begitu tapi dia tetap semangat menyapu, juga mengurus kita" tambah Jaehyun lagi.

"Kadang kembali kekamar kita membawa keranjang baju sambil mengomel meminta kita mematikan kompor, tepatnya aku," curhat Taeil.

"Habis itu mengecek piring dan gelas, dan berteriak lemah..." itu winwin.

"...nyaring winn..." ralat yang lain.

"Iya itu maksudnya,"

"Ya kalau aku tidak bersih mencucinya.." curhat Yuta.

"Aku juga, kalau sofa masih berdebu, dia tersenyum.."

"...marah winn.." ralat mereka lagi.

"Iya itu maksudnya.."

"Dan menyuruhku juga Haechan tidur lebih cepat," sambung Mark,"Padahal kita belum ngantuk kan."

"Yappss..lalu tidak lupa menyemprot pengharum ruangan dikolong meja, tempat tidur, lemari, lalu mengecek sudah habis atau belum, mengganti dengan refill yang baru," Jaehyun benar-benar mengenangnya.

"Dan tersenyum lalu, bilang, ayo tidur."tutup Taeil.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEE AKU KANGEN PADANYA.."

"Hueee hyungie, i miss you.."

"Huhuuhuu Taeyong hyungggg..kembalilahh"

"Taeyong ahh, kami merindukanmuuu.."

"Hyungggg..saranghae.."

"Hyungggg, aku kangennnn.."

Tangis mereka..aku juga menangis..

.

.

.

.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih, memangnya aku sudah mati.."

.

.

Ehh suara cempreng itu..

Sepertinya mereka kenal..

Itu kan..

Kucek kucekk kucekk

Kedip kedip..

.

.

.

"Huweee hyungie.."

Dan mereka sukses menubruk, memeluk, menguyel-uyel badan kurus Taeyong.

Mari kita doakan Taeyong selamat setelah ini, dan tetap berwujud seperti sedia kala...

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi hyung kenapa tadi.." buka Mark dikesunyian ini. Menatap hyung yang hampir sepuluh jam tak dijumpainya, Ia kan sekolah tadi.

Mereka sedang duduk berkumpul dikasur big size kamar Taeil. Taeyong duduk ditengah-tengah dan menatap mereka heran. Ia benar-benar seperti di sarang penyamun kalau begini.

"Hahh..memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Taeyong bingung. Menatap member lain bingung.

"Kalian yang berlebihan saja, sampai seperti tadi, memangnya aku sudah mati apa," menpoutkan bibirnya, bersedekap sok galak, "Keterlaluan."

Uhh member yang lain terpesona, menatap Taeyong dengan mata berbinar-binar, terhipnotis akan aegyo tak sengaja Taeyong.

"Aku cuma sedang asyik dengan ini tadi," lanjut Taeyong, mengambil handphone dari sakunya, menunjukkan ke member lain.

"Ehh, cuma karena itu?" heran Taeil.

"Hehe bukan hyung, tapi ini," Taeyong nyengir, lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya, mengutak atik aplikasi di gadgetnya itu dan..

.

.

"Taraaa..ini loo.." mengangkat ponsel semangat, menunjukkan pada member yang lain.

.

.

"Ehh apa itu?" seru mereka hampir bersamaan

.

.

"Hehe," nyengir lagi, menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Wattpad.." jawab Taeyong semangat.

.

.

"Ehh apa, wardrobe?"

"Wajan?"

"Coolpad?"

"K*ped" biippp

Hemmmm

.

.

"Yakk Wattpad, ishh kalian kuno sekali," Taeyong kalap juga.

.

Hehehe

Yang lain nyengir-nyengir tak berdosa.

"Memang wattpad apaan si hyung?" Mark penasaran akhirnya.

"Iya apa sih, sampai mengalihkan perhatian hyung dari kami begitu," protes Jaehyun posessive.

Hemm, menarik nafas, Taeyong mulai menjelaskan, "ini loh, media online mirip Weebtone, kalian tau kan?"

NE NE NE, yang lain mengangguk mantap.

"Nah kalau di weebtone isinya manga, di wattpad lebih ke tulisan saja, cerita lebih tepatnya, mirip novel online gitu," jelas Taeyong panjang lebar,

.

"Ohhh..." koor yang lain.

.

"Terus kenapa hyung senyum-senyum dan sampai mengurung diri berjam-jam gitu?" Mark masih penasaran.

.

"Hehe.." Taeyong nyengir manis lagi, " Soalnya aku sedang baca fanfic hehe," lanjutnya.

.

"Ehh fanfic?, itukan." Jaehyun heran.

.

"Nih baca biar kalian nggak kuper," Taeyong menyodorkan _handphonen_ ya dan disambut member lain dengan brutal. Mereka benar-benar mirip ikan piranha yang haus asupan daging, mengerikan.

Sedang asyik begini, maka Taeyong memutuskan menyelesaikan perkerjaannya saja yang dari tadi terbengkelai. Habis dari tadi ia asyik baca fanfic sih. Dan tokohnya itu siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, dengan member girlband girlband yang cantik. Hehe, apalagi dia banyak dipairkan dengan Irene RedVelvet nuna, duhh siapa sih yang tak klepek klepek dengan pesona sunbaenya satu itu. Satu lagi, member girlband rookie tetangga, Jisoo Blackpink, nah cantik banget kan. Sexy juga kan. Duhh Taeyong jadi mau terbang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mereka lama sekali sih dikamar, padahal makanannya sudah matang, aku harus bertindak, sebelum dingin, kan nggak enak," Taeyong mendumel sambil melepas celemek bunga-bunga yang dipakainya. Berjalan santai kekamar tempat ia dan haechan tidur.

Dududuuu..lalalalllaa..shyshyshyshyshy..

Ceklekk..

Taeyong membuka pintu pelan sambil tersenyum tampan.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh Taeyong hyung yang ini tsundere sekali hyung." suara Haechan.

"Wahh yang ini Taeyong hyung jual mahal sama Jaehyun hyung, sama Johnny hyung juga, lihat-lihat." itu suara Doyoung, loh sejak kapan ada Doyoung.

"Ya ampun, disini ada aku, jadi anaknya Jaeyong, hahaha." yang itu Mark.

" Ehh masa aku jadi bad boy, terus selingkuh sama Ten hyung, meninggalkan Taeyong hyung sendiri, kejamnya si author ini, ckckck," Jaehyun juga.

Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu, menguping mendengarkan suara gaduh didalam sana.

.

"Hahaha aku dan Taeyong hyung pacaran." lohh ada Ten juga, sejak kapan dia datang.

"Iya, kita rebutan hyungie..hahaa aku playboy disini.." timpal si Jaehyun kan.

"Kau jadi pacarku Jae, tapi suka Taeyong hyung, dasar mendua, poligami, ishh tak sudi aku," si Doyoung lagi.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, apa tadi kata mereka, dia, Jaehyun, rebutan, tsundere, dan pacaran?.

Ia tak paham

.

.

"Hey, yang ini Taeyong hyung hamil." si Winwin kan.

.

Ehh..hamil katanya

.

"Aku jadi anak pertamanya Jaeyong, Markie anak bungsu, dan Jaemin masih bayi, didalam perut," tambah Winwin.

Iyeee..hamil beneran kan?

Siapa yang hamil?, Jaeyong?, apa itu Jaeyong. Winwin dan Mark jadi anaknya.

Jaemin bayi, didalam perut, perut siapa heh?

.

.

"Yang ini Taeyong keguguran, lalu mati, Jaehyun frustasi, lalu gantung diri," Taeil hyung manambahi.

.

Hah, dia keguguran?, mati?, Taeyong pusing mendengarnya, badannya kaku sekarang, tak mampu bergerak dan berjalan kedalam.

.

"Kenapa endingnya Taeyong hyung _sad_ terus ya, yang ini dia diperkosa, lalu dimutilasi. Ada juga yang tubuhnya dijadikan pajangan, patung begitu, kan menakutkan," si Ten menambahi.

Apa maksudnya itu tadi.

.

"Dan aku jadi suaminya Taeyong hyung, berebut dengan Yuta dan Johnnya, hahaa..aku yang tetap menang dan endingnya Jaeyong, iyeyyy.."

Apa lagi itu si Jaehyun, bahagia sekali.

.

"Taeyong hyung katanya ultimate uke, ukenya si Jaehyun hyung, tapi jadi seme kalau sama Ten hyung," Si Mark mengatakan itu, bahasa alien kah?

.

"Disini malah ribut, katanya Taeyong itu milik Jaehyun, tapi ada yang bilang no, Taeyong itu milikku, Chittapon maksudnya," Ten mulai lagi.

.

"Yakk disini malah kau dan Taeyong hyung melahirkan bersama,hahahaa.."

Dan tawa nista Yuta mengakhiri semuanya.

.

.

.

"YAKKK..APA-APAN ITU SEMUA HAHH.." teriakan Taeyong sukses mengejutkan semuanya. Mata Taeyong membelalak lebar. Matanya yang bulat itu jadi tambah belo. Nafasnya ngos-ngos an, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti ibu kos-kos an yang kehilangan kondenya.

.

.

Ehh..

Sedang member yang tadi asyik dengan gadget masing-masing, terkaget-kaget bukan main, jantung mereka benar-benar hampir copot tadi. Suara Taeyong itu, benar-benar mirip ultimatum perang di semenanjung Korea.

Taeil, Ten dan Doyoung yang entah datang lewat mana, Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin Haechan, dan Mark, melongo, menatap Taeyong yang kepanasan didepan pintu.

.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya tadi!" ultimatume Taeyong tanpa penawaran, dan mereka benar-benar habis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taeyong tidak pernah merasa semalu ini. Setelah duduk bersama, berkumpul memutari meja bundar diruang tengah sembari menikmati makan malam, mereka menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan. Dengan Khidmat.

"Gila.."buka suara Taeyong, mulutnya masih penuh nasi.

"Aku memberi kalian fanfic yang tadi dan kalian baca yang itu, apa tadi namanya?" tanya Taeyong pikun.

"Yaoi hyung."

"Telan dulu hyung nanti keselek," peringatan halus dari Yuta.

.

"Sudah.."

.

"Okee, lalu isinya seperti itu." Taeyong enggan menyebutnya.

"Ya hyungie, seru lo, kita jadi couple, malah ada fandomnya, JAEYONG, cuma teman," Jaehyun menjawab berapi-api, tersenyum manis mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Bangga sekali dia dicoupelin sama hyungnya satu ini.

"Uhh.."Taeyong memandang Jaehyun iritasi.

"Ehh jangan lupakan Tentae atau Taeten," Ten menimpali dengan cengiran bocahnya, tangannya sibuk mengaduk jjajangmmyeon.

"Yutae juga, hehee.." Yuta menambahi, bersemangat.

"Ehh aku dan Doyoung juga punya lo, Ilyoung namanya," Taeil ikut-ikutan.

" Kalau aku anakmu dan Jaehyun hyung," Mark menyusul.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahi bingung,"Anak?"

"Iya, kau ummanya, Jaehyun hyung appaku, ehh Winwin hyung anak barumu juga hyung, Jaemin bayi yang masih bersemayam disitu," Mark menunjuk perut Taeyong,"Kau kan sedang hamil hyung," tutupnya dengan tampang polos.

"Iyee.." Taeyong ketakutan sekarang, "Aku kan pria, gila kalian," Taeyong mau menangis sekarang.

"Kan dibikin genderswitch hyung, kau jadi yeoja, jadi bisa hamil, jadi istriku deh," apa-apan si Jae ini, dia benar-benar terbawa suasana.

"Kalian gila, jangan baca itu lagi, menjijikkan.." Taeyong mengernyit jijik. Mereka sudah terkontaminasi cerita gila itu. Dan apa kata mereka tadi, dia jadi yeoja, hamil, yang benar saja, keren-keren begini masa hamil.

"Hyung, ada _male pregnant_ juga lo di dunia fanfic tu, kau diperkosa Jaehyun hyung lalu tek dung, Jaehyun tok cer, kecil kecil cabe rawit," Yuta menakut-nakuti Taeyong, tersenyum jahil kearah Jaehyun. Jaehyun nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Yak Jae, kau mau coba praktekkan?" bertanya ke Jaehyun dengan suara setan.

"Ehh.." Taeyong mulai merasa hawa tak enak.

"Ahh benar, aku kan ultimate seme disana, bisa bikin tek dung siapa saja, yang uke uke haha." Jaehyun mulai tertawa setan.

"Aku juga," Taeil menimpali, "Doyoungie, mau mencoba?"

"Ehh kalau Jaehyun aku mau, kan ada Jaedo juga,"tolak Doyoung jahat.

"Haha benar-benar seperti di fanfic, Taeil hyung ditolak Doyoung, haha.." Yuta tertawa gila.

"Lalu Doyoung dicampakan Jaehyun, huhuu tragis," Taeil menambahi

.

"Yakkk..kalian bicara apa sih, jangan semakin gila. Sudah sudah lupakan itu, a-ay-yo makan..yakk kalian kenapa," Taeyong menghentikan ocehannya, saat kedelapan member lainnya menatapnya tajam, horror.

"Hyungg.." desisan suara Jaehyun ditelinga kanan Taeyong mengejutkannya. Dilihatnya Jaehyun dengan smirk setannya menatapnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita coba," memepetkan wajahnya kearah Taeyong, mendepelkan tubuh mereka lebih intim.

Taeyong terkejut, menggeserkan pantatnya kesamping, yang mana malah menabrak tangan Yuta, yang juga tengah menatapnya jahil, nafsu mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau threesome, kau mau tidak?" Yuta berbisik seksi. Menatap Jaehyun setelahnya, minta persetujuan.

Jaehyun dan Yuta semakin menempel ke arah Taeyong,"K-kalian apa-apaan, yakk," teriak Taeyong mendorong bahu keduanya.

Taeyong menatap member lain yang kini menghentikan kegiatannya, menatapnya penuh nafsu, mendekati posisi duduknya, tersudut di pojok dinding.

"Ayo kita coba, aku juga ingin merasakannya, foursome," Ten beranjak, ikut ikutan memojokkannya, menyeringai setan.

Taeyong mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang, peluhnya mulai bercucuran didahi, menatap ketakutan adik-adik didepannya, seseorang bangunkan Taeyong dari mimpi buruknya segera.

PLAKK

Taeyong menepuk pipinya, ini bukan mimpi, pipinya sakit. Hu huu..ini gila.

"Aku dulu atau kau dulu hyung,"tanya Jaehyun pada Yuta.

"Karena shipper Jaeyong lebih banyak, kau dulu saja jae," jawab Yuta santai.

Taeyong ketakutan sekarang, seperti perawan yang akan diperkosa, ia menatap Winwin dan Mark, disana meminta pertolongan.

"Miann umma, kami akan membantumu dengan doa, agar kami tercipta"jawab Mark nakal.

"Markie benar, semangat umma," Winwin jangan ikut ikutan gila pliss.

Ini buruk, Taeyong merasa benar-benar gila. Taeil hyung hanya memangku tangan sambil tersenyum setan disana, sedang Doyoung mulai kegerahan. Winwin dan Mark bersiul-siul nakal. Haechan, bertepuk tangan antusias. Dan tiga makhluk didepannya, Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Ten menatapnya penuh nafsu. Bahkan Ten sudah mengeluarkan air liurnya, ehhh..

"Kalian, kalau berani maju satu jengkal saja maka."

"Maka apa hyung, maka mau dimasuki bersamaan begitu, hahaa," Jaehyun mulai gila. Semua gila. Ini gara-gara fanfic-fanfic itu. Taeyong menyesal sekali kalau begini. Ia ingin memutar waktu dan mengulangi semuanya.

"Kau pegang kakinya, aku tangannya, kau buka bajunya," Yuta memerintah.

Ehh apa, dia benar-benar akan diperkosa begitu, disini, dihadapan kelima member lainnya. Ya Tuhan..

"Letakkan saja diatas meja itu," Jaehyun menunjuk meja makan, "lalu ikat tangan dan kakinya," lanjutnya.

Taeyong benar-benar terpojok, meringkuk dipojok tembok, sedang ketiga orang lainnya mulai memasang strategi.

"Jja, kita mulai sekarang. Kita buktikan, dia bisa kita masuki dan kita hamili atau tidak,"Yuta berkoar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, tak usah banyak omongan, " Ten menggulung lengan bajunya, "Kita mulai," Taeyong bercucuran keringat, menatap horror kedepan.

"Hana..dul..set..,mulai.."dan meraka mulai menariknya.

"Hwaaaa..." Taeyong berteriak gila.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

.

Ehh Belum kokk

 _._

 _._

"Hyung..Taeyong hyungg, bangunn," Taeyong mendengar suara yang familiar. Apa dia masih hidup. Bunuh diri karena diperkosa?

"Hyungg, aku lapar, ayo bangun," ehh itu kan suara...Haechan.

Taeyong tersentak, terbangun kaget, menatap horror pria didepannya, si Haechan.

"Kau ini kenapa hyung, sudah malam, aku lapar nih,"

Taeyong memeluk tubuhnya erat, menyilangkan tangannya didada. Celingak celinguk kekanan dan kekiri. Ketakutan setengah mati. Lalu menatap Haechan horror.

"K-kau ikut-ikutan hah?" berbisik sambil bertanya pelan. Taeyong meneliti bajunya yang masih utuh. Masih mamakai hoodie dan celana jeans pendeknya.

"Kau ini kenapa hyung, ngambek seharian lalu tidur seperti zombie begini," Haechan membuyarkan kebingungan Taeyong.

"Kau masih marah kukatai pms hyung?"

"Ehh.." Taeyong bingung. Sepertinya ia familiar dengan pms.

"Apa maksudmu.." tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih hyung, tadi kan marah kukatai pms, nih pahaku masih merah," menunjukkan pahanya.

Jadi dari tadi dia tidur, setelah mengejar haechan begitu, lalu seharian dikamar, dan itu tadi mimpi dong.

"Aku ketiduran ya daritadi? " tanya Taeyong lagi.

Haechan gemas sendiri sama hyung bawelnya ini,"iya seperti orang mati, sampai melupakan kita, keterlaluan," mempoutkan bibirnya menatap hyungnya tajam.

"Apa..mimpi.." Taeyong menerawang. Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi, ohh Tuhan, benarkah ini.

"Ten dan Doyoung kemari?" Taeyong masih tak percaya.

"Ani.." jawab Haechan polos.

"Kajja hyung, masak, aku lapar, ppali ppali," tau tau si Haechan sudah berlari menyeretnya kearah pintu kamar. Dasar maknae kurangajar, biarkan dulu kek ia mengumpulkan nyawanya. Tapi demi Tuhan, ia bahagia sekali. Terimakasih Tuhan...Maka mode marahnya berganti menjadi senyum ceria.

"Aye ayee..kita masak," jawab Taeyong riang. Tangannya masih digandeng Haechan. Uhh bahagianya Taeyong, ia lepas dari mimpi buruk tadi.

Kalau begitu, ia akan jauh-jauh pada wattpad dan tak akan sekalipun mengenalkan aplikasi itu pada member lain. Berbahaya pokoknya.

Dan ia melangkah riang ke arah dapur dengan semangat.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 _Omake_

Haechan berhenti dari lari kecilnya sembari menggandeng tangan hyungnya, Taeyong. Lantas berbalik menatap hyung yang sekarang tingginya sejajar dengannya itu. Hyungnya tersenyum manis melihat tigkahnya yang imut itu.

"Hyung.."

"Nee.."

"Nanti setelah ini keruang tengah nee, dengan yang lain juga.." Haechan berkata sambil tersenyum manis, menatap hyungnya dengan ekspresi serius sekarang.

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Doyoung hyung dan Ten hyung ternyata ada disana juga," suara Haechan mengagetkan Taeyong, "Mereka sedang berkumpul disana," lanjutnya.

 **Degg**

Doyoung dan Ten, perasaan Taeyong mulai tak enak,"Memangnya sudah ada yang masak?, Jaehyunkah?, kok sudah kumpul disana?" tanya Taeyong heran.

"Ani.."menggelengkan kepala pelan, "Mereka sedang sibuk," lanjutnya.

Taeyong jadi resah, "Sibuk?,sibuk apa?" tanyanya lugu.

Haechan menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, tersenyum misterius, "Sibuk membaca fanfic, kajja hyung," pungkasnya.

Dan Taeyong berjalan lunglai, Oh Tuhan, mimpi buruk sesungguhnya kah ini.

.

.

* * *

 **BENERAN SELASAI**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

Wkwkwk, apa ini, kegilaan saya dan teman saya, Dahlia akan dunia fanfic. Dahlia yang maybe juga akan jadi author sedang tergila-gila YuTae, wkwk berseberangan dengan saya di JaeYong shipper dan Yuten shipper..

Whopp whopp sobangcha..

Pliss jangan dibikin baper ya ff singkat ini, ohh iya tadi aku juga nyerempet ff2 Jaeyong lain lo yang pernah aku baca wkwk, mungkin ada yg merasa, kalau kurang benar di benak dan hati, saya benar-benar minta maaf nee...

Buat reader yang baik, budayakan review habis membaca nee..RNR guyss


End file.
